


Women of Steel

by AyakaSpencer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Human Kara Danvers, Marriage, Omega Lena Luthor, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Pregnant Sex, Smut, anal sex.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaSpencer/pseuds/AyakaSpencer
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots of our favorite couple as they navigate being married, expecting a child, and working to build a respectful happy marriage. With smut and fluff and angst.Let me know if you like it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 71
Kudos: 464





	1. A Perfect Pair

There was nothing more perfect in Kara Danvers' world, then when she could stay in bed and wrap her arms around her mate, Lena. Able to bury her face in her wife's raven hair and inhale her intoxicating scent that called only to her. Resting her hand on her omega's belly, feeling the daily swelling softness of their first pup, and enjoying the silkiness of porcelain skin beneath her fingertips. A pleased smile stretching lazily across her lips at the way the omega's body would reflexively shudder in response.

But, it had been a little over a month since the couple had any sort of time for such domestic and blissful moments. Each busy, Lena with running L-Corp, and Kara as she learned the ins and outs of her promotion to Creative Director at Catco. Leaving very little time where either of them were not mentally drained from their long work day. Except on the rare occasions when Lena would plead in Kara's ear to fuck her, so horny from pregnancy and needy for her alpha's touch, that like the good alpha she was. Kara would oblige in helping her to a quick and breathy release. 

With all that behind them, and thanks to Kara's promotion that gave her more control over her work schedule, now making it easier for her to work from home. Perfect timing since Lena, now 7 months pregnant, had started maternity leave.

She knew it was hard for her powerhouse wife to hand off the majority of the day to day operations over to Sam and Dr. Vorn. Both of whom had shown Lena that they were utterly trustworthy and who promised daily updates and open lines of communication should Lena have any questions. Which was pretty much a guarantee with the continuation of her used uranium project that L-Corp was in the process of developing to help create a better and more sustainable source of power. A dream project of Lena's since she graduated from MIT. But as a boss and leader, Lena also knew that if she wanted her employees to feel safe and take advantage of the 12 months maternity leave that L-Corp offer, for both spouses, it was important that she set the example.

"Hey, you," comes Lena's sleep rough voice, turning around in Kara's arms, a sleepy smile stretching across her face.

"Hey, yourself," Kara whispers an expression of awe filled sparkling wonder on her face, causing Lena to blush, as Kara slides her hand under the waist of Lena's sleep shorts cupping the omega's ass. "Is my girl feeling needy?" Kara murmurs nuzzling into the shell of Lena's ear as the omega's normal scent becomes layered with a warm kind of spice.

"Yes," Lena huffs. Her breath hitching as Kara's hand moves to her sex and runs a single digit through her drenched folds. "Please," Lena begs low and moans as another finger joins in and begins to thrust slowly into her cunt.

"So beautiful" Kara murmurs pressing a kiss to the column of velvet pale skin, just above her mating mark. Shifting down, nipping and sucking gently pulling at the scared skin. Lena whines when Kara removes her hand guiding Lena onto her back and settling down between her thighs.

The first touch of Kara's tongue is tentative, dipping into Lena's swollen sex carefully gathering as much of her wife's sweet arousal as she can. Feeling the heat that radiates, ghosting her nose over her clit. "You taste so good," Kara moans licking her lips before diving in, thirsty for more.

"Kara," Lena whimpers when Kara clamps her mouth around her clit, teasing the straining bud with the tip of her tongue while sending vibrations through her as Kara moans. It isn't long before Lena is cumming so wild from the hormones that course through her body. "Baby, I need you inside," Lena pants, tugging gently on golden locks. 

They move together, Kara helping Lena to her knees a pillow below the omega's chest for comfort. Rubbing her cockhead into slick folds, dragging a throttled moan from Lena's throat as she sinks slowly in and makes love languidly teasing her wife.

"I know you want it fast, but you always feel better when I first take you slowly, remember my love," Kara says in response to Lena's broken whines as the omega grounds back onto Kara's shaft, trying to encourage a rougher mating.

Lena tenses slightly, trying to reign in control of her need. Concentrating on slowing her breathing as the omega starts to soften for her alpha.

"That's it, baby," Kara croons tenderly against a pale ear. Pushing in slow and deliberate, making sure every inch of her cock is felt in Lena's warmth. "Let me take care of you."

"Yes," comes the hiss as Lena's body continues to relax further calmed by the solid weight of Kara's body on hers. Kara snakes her hand between Lena's thighs, strumming the engorged clit, teasing Lena further. "Fuck," Lena groans, her body quaking from Kara's skilled fingers and the slow thrust from behind.

"I got you," Kara murmurs kissing along Lena's shoulder blades, stopping to worry her mating mark between her teeth, sending more pulses of pleasure through Lena's core.

"Please," Lena whines, high pitched pushing her ass into Kara's hip.

"Not yet, just a little more," Kara breathes feeling the flutters of Lena's channel around her cock, waiting for just the right moment to fully rut into her wife. "Almost there," she said speeding her thrusts and rubbing Lena's clit faster. "So, good baby, so warm and tight" She says building her thrusts into a frenzy and pounding into her wife cunt with zeal as her fingers rub furiously on the bundle of nerves.

"Please," Lena moans primal and deep, exciting Kara's alpha.

"Come," Kara commands biting down and re-establishing her mating bite and Lena does, explosively, body bucking as pleasure travels through every inch of her as her core clamps down on the shaft grounding into her, the alpha keening as she to cums. After, she collapses and Kara guides them to their side. Careful to keep her cock wrapped in Lena's fluttering warmth, curving her body protectively around her wife and resting a hand on her belly.

"Thank you," Lena sighs, intertwining her fingers with Kara's.

"Hmm," Kara sounds, enjoying the way Lena continues to clamp and unclamp around her. She begins to pump in minutely, still hard and far from done. Lena's body curving slightly in ward, bringing Kara's hand to her lips, pulling the alpha around her. Kara places a gentle kiss to the freshen mark.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" Lena asks, her voice small and Kara stills, noting the measure of fear in her wife's tone.

"Yes," Kara says, with such absolute faith in that fact, that she feels Lena's body tense with uncertainty.

There is hushed moment, the only sounds of low mewling as Kara resumes thrusting unhurried, again slowly building the omega's pleasure.

"You sound so sure," Lena continues after a time. Placing a hand on Kara's hip causing the alpha to stop. "How can you have so much faith in me? Knowing what my family is like?"

Kara pulls out gently causing the omega to curve in more hiding her face and Kara shifts to look at her apprehensive wife. She just stares, face soft and loving waiting for Lena to gather herself and look at her. It take some time, Kara' hand caressing Lena's side, feeling her pup kick below her hand and the little pressure she offers in response. Tentatively Lena emerges placing her hand on Kara's again.

"I have such faith in you," Kara murmurs, eyes fierce with how deeply she believes in Lena. "Because _of_ your family, and because you _want_ to do and be better for our child and possible children," Kara grins, and Lena rolls her eyes, even though she privately wouldn't be against at least two. "Because you have me and I will help you get there, supporting you. Supporting each other."

Lena is quiet, resting her forehead on Kara's, working to absorb the surety in Kara's words, overlaid by the honest musk of the alpha's scent. Closing her eyes she breaths it in, letting it spread through her.

"How about I make you some strawberry banana pancakes and bangers," Kara asks shifting so that she can look in Lena's eyes.

"That sounds wonderful," Lena says pushing the alpha onto her back moving to settle on the still hard and ready cock, hearing the soft hiss from the alpha as she re-envelops her mate in her warmth. "But first lets finish what we started."

*******************

Sated and content, each sporting a freshened mark; Lena watches as Kara gathers the ingredients for breakfast, handing the fruit over for Lena to create the strawberry banana mash that will be added once the batter is done.

They work in silence, Kara humming her usual morning ditties as she heats a pan and a griddle. Placing the bangers in the pan once it is hot enough and listening to the sizzle as they cook.

"When you first taught me how to make these pancakes, I always thought how much like baby food this mash looked like." there is a short pause before. "Do you think we will make our baby's food?" Lena asks spooning the mixture into the pancake mix that Kara has brought with her. 

"We can," Kara replies, leaning down to plant a tender kiss to Lena's lips. "Why don't you check Pinterest for some idea's while I finish making breakfast?"

Lena hums in agreement and heads over to the coffee table to grab Kara's laptop.

They spend the rest of breakfast talking and looking over recipe idea's. Lena heads to a posh baby site and orders a high end baby blender that steams then mashes the food like the one the person on Pinterest recommended. While Kara comments on how a pot and Vitamix would work just as well.

"True, but why dirty two things when you can just dirty one" Lena defends easily in that I'm-nesting-just-say-yes tone.

Taking the hint, the alpha smartly concedes pecking her wife on the forehead, gathering up their plates, rinsing them, and putting them into the dish washer. "Do you have your list for the baby things you wanted to get?" she asks moving the day forward.

"Yes, it’s on my phone. Did you make yours?"

"Yes," Kara says coming to lean over Lena's body, resting her chin on the soft shoulder, and slotting the omega between her arms. "It’s on my laptop," and proceeds to open a file labeled 'Baby List'. Lena stops her as she starts to moves away, pulling Kara's arms around her extended waist so she can be enveloped properly by her alpha. A few quick taps and Kara's list is sent to a file on Lena's phone that will be combined and correlated by the Hope AI that will take off any doubles.

Realizing the time, they dress quickly, not wanting to keep Linus waiting long for them, but ended up being five minutes late anyway. Like usual Linus is waiting, holding the door open with a genial smile, the perfect picture of a dapper chauffeur.

"Untamed," Kara asks, crooking an eyebrow at the silvering man of at least 60, noting the newest book laying on the passenger seat. "It must be Lucinda's turn," she comments knowingly. 

"Yes," The man said lifting it up with a twinkle in his eyes. "My wife is very much enjoying the irony of it all." 

"I bet, Glennon Doyle is one of my favorite speakers," Kara says fixing her glasses. "It's on my list of books to read."

"Well, once I'm done I would be happy to loan it to you."

"I'd like that. Thank you, Linus."

"My pleasure," he said looking back at them through the rear view mirror. "Now where are we headed?"

********************

They arrive home, laden with full bags, filled to overflowing with baby items, most of which were not on either of their lists. There were boppys and burpies and more baby blankets than Kara wisely cares to count. There are gender neutral onesies and the first batch of the organic baby diaper subscription that Lena signed them up for, that would "change as their little bundle of joy grew". There were bottles with realistic nipples, that Kara secretly wanted to touch and test. Unaware that Lena secretly wanted to, too. 

"You know," Kara says in a measured passive tone, as she holds a onesie up. "We have friends who will probably be getting us these things for the baby shower this weekend."

"Darling, will you grab me some pickles and rub my feet?" Lena asks side stepping Kara's question.

"Only if you don’t ignore me," the Alpha says only mildly serious.

Head tilting slightly, watching as Lena's features shift taking on the serious edge that she often employed to put lessor arrogant alpha's in their place. Kara, looked on, sizing her wife up and down, unfazed by boardroom antics, lips breaking into a calm amused smile.

Forgetting her mate was not a weak alpha, Lena sighs, defeated. "Yes, probably, but if they do we can return what we bought and keep theirs or vice versa."

"Or we could give them as gifts to some of the employees in our offices. I think I remember an employee or two making announcements recently. "

"That's a good idea," Lena exclaims eyes brightening a little too much. Causing the alpha's eyes to narrow in suspicion. "I know of a few at L-Corp. In fact, I believe Dr. Vorn's mate is one of them. It will…"

"Hold up," Kara growled already seeing through her wife's overt enthusiasm. "I will have Jess come to get them. You promised you would give Sam and Dr. Vorn time to adjust."

"But Kara," Lena says with perfectly schooled indignation. "How will it look to have my assistant deliver something that should really be done in person," hands sweeping over all of their purchases. "Be reasonable," Lena chides.

"Really, my dear?" blue eyes crinkle ruefully. "You know as well as all your employees know, that getting you out of the office, once in, will be the problem. However," Kara continues raising her voice slightly overriding Lena's incoming protest. "If you promise we will stay no longer than 30minutes with absolutely no shop talk, _we_ ," Kara motions between the two of them. "can both go."

"But Kara," Lena voice rises unhappily.

"You asked for my help to keep you away from work. This is what that looks like. If you don't agree, I'll sleep in the guestroom for a couple of days."

Lena gasps, eyes round and upset. "You wouldn't dare, you know I sleep better with you near."

"As do I, so I am not looking forward to it either, buuut," the alpha said drawing out the vowel. "There must be consequences."

"Fine," Lena agrees disgruntled, arms crossed over her ample chest and round belly.

"Good," Kara said handing her wife her pickles and scooping up Lena's swollen feet as she takes a seat at the other end of the couch, causing the omega to moan with pleasure as the alpha's thumb applied the right amount of pressure to the arch of her foot.

"I forgot you play dirty."

"Hardly, you asked for this. I'm just doing what I agreed to."

"Yeah, yeah," Lena grumps slinging her arm over her eyes, head resting on the arm of their couch.

Eventually, being lulled to sleep from Kara ministrations.

Kara smiles, watching her wife for a bit before heading to her office to finish up some work and check in with her assistant, June. Pausing, fixing raven hair and planting a soft kiss to Lena's forehead.

The rich smell of a hearty stew, causes Kara's stomach to rumble. Reclining back, nose raised breathing in the warm meaty aroma. Checking the time she was surprise to find that a little over three hours had passed, so engrossed with layouts and spreads that she had lost track of time. Shedding her slacks and tossing them on to the bed in their room she makes her way over to the kitchen, to the source of those delicious smells. 

"Baby," Lena breaths, body leaning back momentarily as the golden haired alpha snakes her arms around the omega's form.

"That smells delicious," Kara says breathing lightly against Lena's ear sending shivers down the omega's spine. "Is this attempt number 4?" Kara wondered as Lena holds the spoon up for her to taste. "Tastes amazing."

"Six actually," Lena said taking her own taste before stirring the pot more. "It's closer, but not quite right," she says eyes furrowing in thought.

Kara reaches out flipping the pages of the notebook stationed near the stove by Lena's elbow, spattered with the evidence of her many successes and fails. Filled with notes and scribbles of Lena's attempts to recreate the stew that her mother made often before she had died.

It had been a gift, a small little side trip, during their honeymoon. Kara, taking her new wife back to the small Irish town where she grew up. She remembers the hesitate joy filling the omega's green eyes as the little motorboat sped on to the little town dock from the yacht they had rented. Once they reached land, Kara pulled a small notebook from her leather satchel. Inside Kara had written a small note and a clue about why they were here. Lena's eyes lit up as they stared at the small in they would be staying the night in. It was also where the local chef, a big romantic softy, had agreed to teach Lena a basic version of their local lamb stew along with some tips and techniques to change it so that she could get it just right. Kara sat in the dining room, sitting next to the window, pulling out her sketchbook and pencil, while the chef gave Lena a very through lesson. Since then on the rare occasions when she had the time, Lena would make another attempt on her quest to re-create her mother's stew.

There were some that were better than others, but every single one was devoured by the alpha who offered honest thoughts and criticisms when asked. _Only_ when asked. Otherwise she ate and moaned and praised and smiled as Lena pinken with bashful pride.

Pressing a kiss to Lena's neck, Kara went off to set the table.

The conversation between them was easy, Lena listening as Kara spoke of the newest issue about to hit print, offering some early gossip of who was cheating on who, who was sleeping with who and all the other scandalous tidbits that made up the Catco gossip column and was one of the CEO's secret guilty pleasures.

"Today was nice," Lena commented casually as they lay in bed, her head resting over Kara's heart. "Even the part where you were being unreasonable."

Kara just hummed and kept her peace not in the mood to play along. Instead, she waited, patiently, for Lena to say what was really wrong.

"I know," the omega began softly after sometime had passed. "It's important that I set the example for my employees. That I show that putting your family first is something that L-Corp will support them in. But I never really thought about how hard it would be to not be the one making the big choices. If I were really honest I thought that Sam and Dr. Vorn would be calling me asking for my advice afraid to own the various bigger decisions that pop up throughout the day. But it's been silent, no miss calls or messages. Just the emails with the promised updates. It makes me wonder if it's really my unrealistic overly inflated sense of self-importance. That maybe in truth L-Corp doesn't need a Luthor at the helm."

"I have a thought about that if you would like to hear it," Kara offered casually after sometime.

Lena just nodded that she did.

"When we first started talking seriously about having children, your biggest fear was that you would be like your parents, absent, prioritizing business deals and chasing power. It was very important to you to be there, for their first day, their big recitals, or whatever else your parents never had the time or apparent desire to attend. So, what I think, is that subconsciously you started to build that into your company. Before Sam and Dr. Vorn, could prove they were people you could rely on, you started asking them questions about what they would do. You challenged them and they kept raising to the occasion over and over. In a way you became their mentor, seeing something that told you to nurture them and build trust with them. And so as you consciously began putting energy and faith into them, you, unknowingly created two people you in turn could rely on when it was time for us to start a family. That is why I _know_ in my bones you will be a good mother."

"Why did you never say anything?"

"Because I know you, and you have little faith in your "good" side. But I knew at some point you would have been ready hear it."

"How did I get so lucky?" Lena asked in awe.

"You were boss enough to ask a shy alpha out on a date."

"Little did I realize, just how much steel she had in her," Lena murmured playfully, thinking about earlier.

"I'd say we are perfectly matched then, Mrs. Luthor, underneath all of the bad ass-ness you are a warm cinnamon roll and I too am a woman of steel."

"A fine pair indeed."


	2. You are Perfect, Little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to give a big hug and thank you to everyone for the smashing the kudos button. I means a lot that you enjoyed it enough to do that. 
> 
> Summary.  
> Baby Luthior-Danvers. Some troubling news with angst. And two mothers totally in love with their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes.
> 
> Idiopathic-Dysmorphic Syndrome: isn't real. At least I don't think so. I wanted to something that could be part of the ABO Universe and just basically used words that explained what it was. Idiopathic- unknown, Dysmorphic-basically not aligned and syndrome.
> 
> Also Jeju is used here to denote a mother who is an alpha. I like the thought of using something part of the Supergirl universe even though Kara in this fic isn't kryptonian. 
> 
> If anyone knows what father is, please let me know or where i can find it. I wanted to use it for a father who is an omega.
> 
> Thanks!

Lena basked in the early rays of the dawning sun. The way the light cast its creeping glow upon National city, its bright warmth reminding her of Kara's smile. Tilting her face up, losing herself in the blissful pull of her baby girl feeding happily in her arms, thinking how much more wonderful life was now that this little being was in the world . Looking down, eyes and heart filled to bursting with a kind of sacred awe as they tracked the soft peach fuzz hair that glinted a golden brown in the sunlight, round face, and a nose, a mirror of her own. Heart hitching as her daughter suckles contentedly at her breast gripping the finger caressing the round cheek, enraptured by the baby soft skin against her knuckle.

"You will never want for love, my little darling," Lena murmurs her promise into the velvet softness of Lara's forehead worrying her lips against the warm skin. "Your Jeju and I will be there for everything: recitals and scraped knees, every sad or happy moment. I will never let a single day go by without me telling you or showing you how much I love you."

"Hmm, Me too." Kara said wrapping her arms around her wife, creating another structure to keep their child protected and safe. "How are my two favorite people?" she asks, kissing Lena's neck and running a finger along her baby girl's ear. Bringing a smile to the little one's face and causing some of Lena's milk to dribble out.

"A messy eater, just like her Jeju," Lena teased, turning to kiss Kara's cheek and nuzzle her jaw.

"Aren't you the comedian," Kara murmured unconcerned by the omega's playful jab. "You realize it only happened because you walked out of my bathroom all naked and wet when we first started dating."

"Yes, it's one of my favorite memories, my big strong alpha all flustered, red faced, and stuttering."

"It was a beautiful night," Kara agreed, her tone becoming dreamy next dropping low, meant for Lena's ears only. "Especially the sweet way you begged from my cock, after all that teasing, when you saw just how endowed I was."

Clearing her throat at the memory. "Yes, well," Lena rasped, nuzzling her daughter's cheek to hide her sudden blush. "Too bad for Jeju, that's not happening anytime soon." 

"For you and her," Kara whispered lovingly. "I'd wait an eternity."

"Well I'm won't," The omega huffed, causing Kara to chuckle at the sudden admission.

"When you're ready," Kara simply said, kissing Lena's cheek. "Any special request for breakfast,?" Kara asked, moving her hand and stroking the slight pudge on the omega's belly. Adding, before Lena had the chance to answer with some self-deprecating remark about her stomach. "God, you’re beautiful, you know that?" Kara breathes suddenly overcome with how much she loves her wife and the current iteration of her body. "So sexy and beautiful." The alpha's voice warbles in awe.

"Quite the charmer," Lena blushes again, returning her gaze to the magnificent being they had created, hiding her face from Kara. "Isn't she? Your Jeju," Lena cooes, causing the baby to smile happily at her airy tone.

"How about waffles with some fruits and bacon?" Kara asks, coming around to tickle under their daughters chin.

"Stop doing that," Lena scolds, but her tone lacks any heat. "My nightgown is becoming a mess."

"Sorry," the alpha reddens contritely. "I just love seeing her smile. Isn't it one of the most beautiful things?" Kara asks briefly, looking deep into Lena's eyes before again kissing her neck, and heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Your Jeju is quite the troublemaker," Lena grumbles good naturedly. "Likes keeping Mommy on her toes." Their daughter’s smile is twinkly in response. "Yes, you're very right," Lena agrees playfully. "I love her very much too."

After the breakfast dishes are cleared, Kara takes over Lara duty, giving Lena some much needed time to herself.

Cradling her tiny daughter in her arms, Kara works diligently to make Lara smile, wisely stopping when she hears the soft whimper or over stimulation. Easing off, she settles into the couch and begins to hum a lullaby her birth mom had sang to her when she was young. As she continues forming the words that seem to bubble up from places she had thought forgotten. The swelling of her love for their daughter paralleling the swell of memories that seem to overtake her in this moment. Kara watched as Lara's little grey blue eyes began to droop and finally close. The baby's snores endearing and burrowing their way into the alpha's heart. 

"Oh little one," Kara's voice was hushed and reverent, as a careful finger outlines the tiny face. "I could not ask for a more perfect little girl," she said thinking back to the day when they got the news.

They sat nervous, the doctor calling them in with the results from the second trimester test. The test that would confirmed their daughter was an omega. The news they did receive was devastating

"Your daughter has Idiopathic-Dysmorphic Syndrome," Dr Willis explained, carefully trying her best to remain professional, but the couple could hear the sadness in her voice. For Kara, the news was like a gut punch.

It was like being in a haze for Kara as the doctor handed them pamphlets while giving them a quick generalized explanation of what IDS is.

Kara could barely absorb what was being said. "1 in 3 million births… quirk in the AO gene… causing a misalignment between presentation …cause unknown."

The ride back home was quiet. Kara looking out the window trying to make sense of the emotions shifting inside her, her body reacting in response. Outrage and fear, hopelessness, and loss. Every emotion possible being felt in no order just rolling and shifting chaotically into the other. 

When they arrived home, Kara went retreating to her art studio, and Lena to her home lab.

Kara threw herself into a palette of blues and greys and black. Gradients and saturations, hard strokes sharp and lacking control. She had spent hours painting, exercising the pain and emotions that the news had incited. Abstract images that had meaning only to herself. Spent and wrung out, she makes her way to their bedroom. Dropping like a dead weight into their bed mind blanked and exhausted. In no time at all she is asleep. The next morning Kara wakes up. A frown tugging at her lips as she glides her hand along the cold unrumple expanse, she knew she had slept alone.

The next seven days, they existed in this kind of in between state. Lena leaving for work early, and Kara waking up to an empty bed, again and again. Her hand, always reaching out, foolishly reaching out, missing the person that wasn't there. Doing her best not to let the slow growing feeling of abandonment take root as each attempt makes, trying to speak with her mate is rebuffed. Daily lunches cancelled for less important things, becoming one more promise broken.

She wanted to talk with Lena, and work through their feelings together. She knew this was hard. Having a child with IDS was scary and not what they were expecting. Kara was grappling with the sense of having her expectations destroyed. The images of a strong omega girl who would be just like Lena. Brilliant and bold, quick witted and fierce. But from the various pamphlets and quick internet searches, she learned that while the intelligence capacity of an IDS child seems to run the spectrum, one thing was certain, they were a little shy of normal.

By the end of that week Kara had had enough and barged into Lena's lab, standing resolute before her.

Lena paused, looking up over her monitor screen at Kara, her eyes narrowing at her wife's stance. Legs wide, fists at her hips looking tall and imposing.

'I'm busy, Kara," Lena states flatly, before continuing her work.

"I don't care. You promised you wouldn't shut me out. You promised that we would always work through the tough times as a team, together."

"I just need time," Lena sounds near exasperated. "Finding out the news has been difficult."

"No shit," Kara declares startling the omega, surprised at Kara abnormal profanity. "It's been hard on me too, like someone knocking my legs out from under me, and then my wife decides to shut me out. To ignore all my attempts to deal with this together. Like we promised," Lena has the decency to look away ashamed. "Do you think I didn't have hopes and dreams for her? For our daughter? An idea of what our lives would be like. The amazing things she would accomplish being the daughter of…."

"She will always be lacking," Lena cuts in, her voice raising with anger as she stocks forward to stand before her wife. Kara held her ground.

"So the fuck what," Kara interrupts. Blue eyes blazing. "It doesn't mean she can't have a full life. So what if she can’t live up to the expectations we have for her. She shouldn't have to,” Kara’s tone softens. “I didn’t realize how easy it was to have these expectations of what your child should be. But that-”

Lena gasps, suddenly smoothing a hand over her belly, reaching out with the other, and quickly grabbing Kara, placing it near hers.

"Is that?" Kara's eyes widen, at the feeling of the small push against her hand.

"She kicked," Lena breaths in awe, green eyes filled with wonder looking into blue.

They stand like that, Lena absently leaning in closer to Kara, whose head tilts forward against her mates 

"Looks like our little one agrees with her Jeju," Lena murmurs, looking down lovingly at her belly, before looking back up at Kara.

They move into the living room, Kara taking a moment to order dinner from their favorite chinese place while Lena heads over to sit on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Lena admits, softly, nestling in closer to Kara, when the alpha joins her. "For breaking my promise and shutting you out," Lena paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Having a normal baby scared me to begin with, but having one with a disability, terrifies me. What if I do something that fucks her up more. I know logically, it's not something preventable. It just happens. But I feel like my lifestyle and poor choices did this to her. My work, the things I work with. True I make sure to always be safe and wear proper PPE, but what if it had been defective and I didn't know so I put my baby in harm's way."

Kara tightens her arms around her, feeling the shakes and trembling as Lena explains what she has been holding in.

"I just threw myself into the science of it, trying to find a way to make it better, correct it. To fix what was broken. But, what you just said, I didn’t realize my good intentions were subconsciously saying she's isn't worthy. That she needed to be normal for me to love her. But you're right, our dreams and expectations aren't hers. I mean I should know how hurtful and painful it is to only be shown any kind of love when I played the proper Luthor. Most times not even then.”

“Let’s promise to not burden her with our expectations,” Kara says, taking Lena’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “And create an environment where she can thrive and be who she’s meant to be. Just giving her the best chance at a happy life." Kara says, cupping Lena’s face, looking longingly into the omega’s eyes. 

"Okay,” Lena agrees, shifting slightly to kiss the alpha’s palm. 

"Did you have a nice shower?" Kara asks Lena, whose hair is twisted in a towel turban upon her head.

"Yes, I am so happy we installed that new cold feature," She replied sardonically, remembering how she accidently hit it while washing her hair. "Remind me again why we did that?"

"Because you love me, and wanted to support my new cold shower regiment. I mean my skin is positively glowing, you have to admit." Kara replied with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"Yes, one does feel the tightening of one skin when hit with a blast of water set at a nippy 30 degrees," the omega cute squints at her wife sarcastically, causing Kara to snort.

Dropping down close she looks at her baby, sleeping happily in Kara's arms. Causing her heart to hitch oddly thinking about all the possibilities for their little Ome-pha.

Kara notes the subtle shift in Lena's pheromones, the tell tale sign that there was something on her wife's mind.

"Whats' up, my love?" Kara asked softly leaning her head on Lena's.

"We'll show her how to be strong, right?" Lena asks, her voice small and tentative.

"We'll do our best. We'll show her the important stuff. Getting back up when we've fallen down. We'll share with her our frustrations and let her see our tears so she knows that it's okay to be vulnerable and that even strong people don't always feel that way. We'll smile at her triumphs and encourage her when she made mistakes, and we will love her the same no matter what. We'll let our little girl, be what she is, and we will be there as she figures it out."

“You hear that, little one,” Lena smiled, patting her stomach softly. “ Your Jeju and I will always have your back.”

Lena’s felt a little push in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo's and comments are fuel to a writes soul and are deeply appreciated.


	3. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of firsts, that it pretty much. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I looked a didn't realize it had been almost a month since I last posted. Hopefully this makes up for it. There will be smut in this chapter, so there's that.

The first time Lena Luthor saw Kara Danvers, it was on the last night of the science symposium being held at the National City Museum. Her family's newly re-branded company, L-Corp, was hosting the closing presentation introducing the tech giant's new Hope AI. As she was making her speech, eyes quickly flicked here and there, working the crowd like she had been taught to do. Her eyes landed on a beautiful blonde standing next to an attractive auburn headed female. The couple's heads were close, the blonde looking intent, eyes bright and focused, and Lena wondered what it would be like to hold and be the sole subject of that gaze. She faltered a bit in her speech. She knew her practiced words up ended by an unknown woman in the crowd. Regaining herself, she finished more swiftly than planned, turning the questions over to Hope and Dr. Vron, her company's lead engineer, to field the various audience's questions. 

There was something about the unnamed blonde that drew her, and so Lena made her way through the crowd, a hello here, a brief conversation there. Thankfully, as expected, for the most part the crowd was much more interested in Hope.

Drawing near, she holds back, listening in on their conversation, unsure how to proceed and make her introductions.

"Alex, this is boring," the blonde practically whined looking up at the presentation unimpressed by all the bright lights and special effects.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed, looking aghast at her date and Lena's ears piqued as her stomach flips, learning the blonde's name. "This thing is better than Alexa, like, are you even listening to how Hope is answering those questions? It's like having a conversation with an intelligent woman," Alex states, hands on hips, looking extremely impressed. "I'm already on the waitlist for one and a set of watches."

"Oh, course you are," Kara said, shaking her head. "I swear Kelly is an enabler."

"Hardly," Alex bristled and blushed. "She likes that the watch comes with a better tracker than that app we downloaded to our phones. You know how she hates when Swan sends me to those remote places for research."

Lena's brows knit in concentration. _Swan?! Research?!_ Looking more closely, trying to figure out who the red-headed companion was.

"It’s a way to ease my omega's concerns. Especially now that we are expecting." Alex shrugs before adding. "What kind of alpha doesn't take care of their family." 

"Aw, that's sweet," Kara said, her eyes lighting up.

"Plus, there’s a couple's version with added hepatics so we can send pulse notes and when anxious can turn on your partner's heartbeat."

"Excuse me," Lena began as she moved, making her presence known to the pair. “Sorry to intrude, but are you Dr. Alexandra Danvers, Chief Medical Investigator at the Swan Research center?”

"Lena Luthor!" Alex squeaked as the night's host drew near. "I am a huge fan of your new initiative with L-Corp," Alex rambled and gesticulated somewhat wildly, nearly clocking Kara in the head. “Oh yes, that’s me,” Alex added remembering she had been asked a question.

"That's funny cause I feel the same way about you," Lena smiled, much more composed, watching as the blonde swerved to avoid Alex's hand. "I found the paper detailing the Bujujubu Tribe and the healing properties of their Makoi flower and its application to human red blood cell regeneration, absolutely riveting." Lena said.

"Thank you! It was a team effort," Alex said. "But really, it doesn’t compare to those Nanobots you and Spherical Industries just collaborate on. I mean the science and tech to make that work....” Alex whistled, shaking her head. “Damn, I am always talking my wife's ear off about it."

"Alex," Kara began leaning in close. "I-"

"Oh my god," Alex interrupted, looking at her sister, slightly surprised and ashamed, who was smiling awkwardly at the pair. "I'm sorry, this is my younger sister, Kara Danvers."

"Hello," Lena brightened, holding out her hand for Kara to shake.

"Hi…"

"Danvers!" Came a gruff voice interrupting Kara, causing her to drop her hand down to her side as the three women looked to see a well-coiffed man headed their way. 

"Hey, Dey," Kara said, turning to the omega who Lena discovered was a reporter with Catco named William Dey, reading the press badge hanging from his neck.

It was silent as the two reporters regarded the other, Lena sure Dey was here to wrangle an interview from her. Seeing it as an opportunity to get to know Kara better she turned to the alpha. There was a pause before Lena broke the tension that was building. "Do you two work together?" she asked, flicking her finger between the two. Eyes alight by the opportunity this presented.

"Yes, we work over at Catco, Dey and I are both senior reporters there, but I just recently got promoted."

"Oh, would you be open to doing a profile on L-Corp?" Lena asked, seizing on an opportunity to spend some time with Kara. Ignoring Dey’s frown at Lena’s offer. 

"What?" Kara's eyes widened; mouth opened in shock. "That would be amazing!" Kara said as Dey, looking somewhat sour, left.

"Give my office a call on Monday so we can set something up. I'll even give you a tour of two of our labs." Lena looked over at Alex. "Why don’t you come too, if you're available."

“Really?” Alex said, looking like a kid in a candy store as she nodded. “Absolutely, let me check my schedule and I'll coordinate with Kara.”

"Wonderful," Lena's smile widens further. "Just call the main number and set something up with my assistant, Jess. I'll let her know to keep an ear out for you. Now if you will please excuse me, I've got to get back to work.” Lena smiled, her gaze lingering a beat longer at Kara.

"I think Lena Luthor likes you," Alex mused thoughtfully as the pair watched the omega go.

Kara just rolled her eyes incredulously.

Their meeting was set for the coming Wednesday and couldn’t have thrilled Snapper more that his recently promoted junior reporter had landed an exclusive with Lena Luthor and a tour of some of the L-Corps facilities. The single most sought-after story since their rebranding and Lex’s corporate espionage sentence. Every media organization wanted a chance to speak to the new head and youngest Luthor. 

"Hey," Alex called, meeting Kara outside of L-Corp's lobby, who seemed to be vibrating with excitement. "I can't believe I am going on a tour at L-Corp. This is like going to Comic Con."

"Alright, calm down, nerd," Kara chuckled, patting her sister on the back as they rode up the elevator after getting their security passes. "I haven't seen you this geeked out in years, not since that time you landed the internship at Quo-to."

"I know, it feels amazing. I can't wait to see all the cool biomedical projects being worked on here. L-Corp and Swan are leading the charge, but given Lena’s single-minded focus, she could literally leave Swan in the dust. I would love to be part of that," Alex brought her voice low, leaning in close. "Kelly thinks that's why Lena invited me here to offer me a job."

"That would be perfect _and_ no more traveling!"

"Possibly, but really, we could be wrong, but Kelly thinks it is," Alex said, shrugging.

"I guess we'll find out."

"Oh, and Kelly also thinks Lena is into you. Given how she just handed you an exclusive."

"What…." Kara was interrupted by the elevator door opening and Alex's quick retreat and waving toward Lena who waited for them by her assistants’ desk.

“Aren’t we special,” Alex said, nudging playful into Kara’s side. 

Lena smiled good naturedly with a soft incline of her head. “Thank you for coming," Lena began her voice taking on a friendly professional air, slightly different from when they first met. "I was thinking we could start with the tour. That way Alex doesn't have to wait while you do your interview," Lena explained and both alpha’s nodded in consensus.

Kara could see that the tour was everything Alex could hope for. They could observe a number of L-Corps newest projects, Alex and Lena speaking a hundred miles an hour in science speak, as Kara quietly followed along. Enjoying watching her sister get to act like a kid again. It had been a while since Alex could let loose.

While Alex looked through the various observation windows they came too, eyes round with barely concealed wonderment, Lena would often hang back to engage Kara in conversation. Kindly explaining what everything was, and how they were hoping to use them. Lean detailed all the things she wanted to do now that her brother was no longer at the helm, and how it was an uphill battle since she often curtailed the board's unbridled quest for higher and higher profits at the expense of their ethics, morals, and the well-being of their workers. Lena wanted to change that.

Kara smiled warmly, taking it all in making mental notes on what to ask more about later during their interview. Right now, she was happy to let Alex be the center of the fun.

"I'm sorry if that was boring to you," Lena began, offering Kara a seat on the couch when the tour was over, and Alex had left.

"Hardly," Kara said, “The way your company is using the nanites for prosthetics integration and body mapping is pretty groundbreaking.” 

"Wow! I'm sorry, I assumed that since you held back you weren’t having fun."

“That’s understandable, but this experience was like behind the scenes at Disneyland for Alex, and I knew we would have time to talk after. She really is a massive science geek.”

"That's sweet, what about yourself? Not a fan of science?" Lena asks, teasingly and Kara's lips quirk into a small smile. 

“No, don’t get me wrong I love science, top marks and all, but I love writing and creating more. So, I became a reporter, but I’d really like to be promoted to Creative Director someday."

"Really?" Lena looked on in surprise. It had never occurred to her that someone who was good at science wouldn't want to be a scientist. In her family, it was expected. Anything else was frowned upon. A Luthor appreciated art but was never a participant.

"Yep. Luckily, our parents were very supportive of our individual passions and encouraged us to hone them. "

Lena felt a pang of sadness thinking about the difference in her upbringing, how Lillian expected perfection from her husband's bastard daughter using whatever means she could to ensure it.

They spoke for another hour, Lena marveling and trying to puzzle out the enigma that was Kara Danvers. The adorable way that Kara would carefully phrase a question, often taking a moment to gather and collect her thoughts. Or the way she approached asking questions about her family, direct and without a hint of prejudgment, as though her family’s actions didn’t automatically translate to her. It was obvious that Kara had done her homework, asking about certain questionable things that Lena herself had done. Kara’s tone was measured, but filled with sincerity, not to catch Lena in a lie, but to understand her point of view. Explaining that she believed that bad choices don’t make bad people, unless those choices become normalized and allowed to happen again. There was a solidity to Kara’s sense of morality and ethics. And though Lena was guarded, Kara was openly vulnerable and authentic, causing Lena to wonder if this was just part of Kara as Kara and not the persona of Reporter Kara. Causing Lena to feel at ease enough to answer her thoughtful probing questions. 

She knew that offering Kara an exclusive had been a gamble, and that for once she allowed her omega’s attraction to overtake her business sense, but as she thought about what had happened, she knew that Kara Danvers was someone she wanted to get to know better. And while the idea of being more than friends irrationally thrilled her. There was a spark and easy honesty that drew you in and meant you could trust her because you knew where you stood. She decided, once the piece was out, good or bad, Kara was someone she wanted in her life. 

"So," Alex began as they worked together making dinner while Kelly relaxed and watched Upload nearby. "How was the interview?"

Kara paused in her chopping, looking up, thoughtful in how to reply. "It was surprisingly nice," she states, and Alex leans forward in anticipation for more. 

"And," Alex finally relented when it was clear that was all Kara was going to disclose.

"I think, after the article drops, I'd like to get to know her better."

"As in go on a date?"

"No, Alex, as a friend. You know I'm not like that."

"Right," Alex agreed, leaning her hip on the island as Kara went back to her task. "So what's the plan?"

"Well," Kara huffed, finishing up the carrots. "I was going to drop off the final copy before it hit print. Giving her a heads up so she knows what it's about."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm surprised Snapper was okay with it."

"He wasn't at first, but then he got the final draft and didn't see the harm, since it wasn't a hard-hitting expose," Kara air quoted the last three words. "So, I'm heading over tomorrow to drop it off. Are you and Kelly free for lunch after?"

"No," Alex said, shaking her head. "We have a doctor appointment tomorrow. Plus, I have to give in my notice to Swan."

"What?" Kara asks looking over at her sister. "Lena really did offer you a job?"

"Yep. As head of the new biomedical facility they are currently renovating in Scrubtown, that low income neighborhood that Nia Naal did a “Towns in National City '' article on. They are also building an outreach clinic."

"Oh," Kara said, a cautionary crinkle forming. 

"I know what you're thinking," Alex remarked aware where her sister's train of thought was headed. "I had the same concerns too. Outreach clinic connected to an experimental biomedical lab, in a neighborhood made up of struggling families.” Smoothing her thumb over Kara’s crinkle. “She explained that it was because of the location. She was upfront about the tax credit, the lab would get along with the Clinic itself, and that any savings could be used to help with clinic expenses. And since Scrubtown has no medical facilities, it was a way of killing two birds with one stone. It would be my job, as head of both, to make sure everything was kept above board. I will have full autonomy over everything from hiring staff to setting procedures. This is just like my time in New Guinea, after my discharge from the army, and helped with setting up that clinic."

"Okay, I know you will do what’s right. If not, I’ll have to do a “hard hitting expose” on my older sister. It would really make my career,” Kara half joked.

Alex rolled her eyes ruefully aware that her sister meant it. “Kara Danvers the incorruptible reporter. 

“Whatever geek,” Kara said, shaking her head. “I'm really happy for you," she said, pulling her big sister in for a hug. "It sounds like you have just landed your dream job."

Alex agrees, chuckling at her luck. " _And_ we are getting the Hope AI with a set of special watches as a sign-up bonus." 

As Kara listened again to all the cool things Hope could do, she was beginning to think that Lena Luthor was someone more interesting than she had previously thought. 

"Miss Luthor," Jess' voice came over the intercom system. "Security is reporting that there is a Kara Danvers here to see you."

Lena, who was neck deep in reports, sounded a small gasp of surprise. "Send her up," she said, before moving towards her private bathroom checking to make sure she still looked as put together as she didn’t feel.

She is back in her seat by the time Kara is making her way through the door.

"Miss Danvers," Lena smiled standing and coming around to shake hands. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Well," Kara begins pulling her lip nervously between her teeth. "I want to give you an early preview of your upcoming article before it hits the stands on Friday," handing Lena a purple envelope. "I thought you might like to read it beforehand."

Lena can barely contain her surprise, at being given an advance preview, as Kara hands her the envelope. "Is it that bad?" she asks nervously.

Kara laughs, her face scrunching slightly. "Well, I don't think so. But I wrote it so I'm a little biased. Also, since my editor gave me the okay, probably not."

"That's oddly sweet and kind," Lena says softly, turning the envelope over in her hands. "Is it okay if I read it later?"

"Of course, whenever you have time."

"Would you like to take a seat?" Lena motions to the couch as she moves to make her way there.

"Thanks, but I can't, I am on my way to another interview. I also wanted to thank you for hiring Alex. She was over the moon when she told me."

"Well your sister deserves it. I truly am a huge fan of hers, her background is perfect for what I have planned there. I am really looking forward to working with her."

"Yeah," Kara began before she was interrupted by a ping on her phone, looking on her smartwatch she saw that it was Snapper. "Sorry, I have to go. But thanks again. Enjoy the rest of your day Miss Luthor," Kara explained hurrying from Lena's office.

"You too Miss Danvers."

Lena watched as Kara left. 

Lena looked out her window, clutching Kara's article to her chest. It was fair and unbiased. It painted an honest picture of what Lena was trying to do. It was compelling, using the small stories of her youth, painting her as a rebel Luthor fighting to break away from her family's usual and often questionable activities. There was a tightness to Lena's chest as she took a small sip or her scotch. The feeling of interest swelling the more she thought about the spectacled alpha.

The next day, a little before lunch a bouquet of wildflowers was delivered to Kara's desk. Ignoring the hoots and hollers from her fellow reporters, she reached for the card to see who they were from.

_Thank you, the article was lovely._

_-LL_

Picking up her phone Kara dial L-Corps main number waiting to be connected to Lena's office.

"Thank you for the flowers Ms. Luthor," Kara began once Lena had come on the line. "But you didn't have to do this."

"I know, it's just not often someone is so fair when writing about me and my family. I really appreciated it, plus it’s hard being the new girl in town, especially with a name as infamous as mine. Your article may just make it a little easier to step out of my family’s criminal shadow. "

"I understand. Well, then you are welcome," Kara paused, enjoying the bouquet’s pleasant scent. "If you're free,” Kara said, hesitantly, heart pounding in her chest. “I was about to head out for lunch.” Another pause. “Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Lena agreed after a slight pause.

They ended up at Lime Martian, Kara moving past the 'Please, wait to be seated sign', and making her way over to an empty table in the back near the kitchen. Lena's nose wrinkled a bit, in her world being seated next to the kitchen was an insult to the guest. And usually was the only one available even during a rush.

"This is the best seat in the house," Kara explained, noticing Lena's slight look of distaste. "J'onn and M'gann are old friends from when Alex and I both attended NCU. They kind of adopted us, my first job was waiting tables while Alex's was tending the bar. I always come here for Pot sticker Wednesday. But you, Ms. Luthor, look like a salad girl."

"Please call me Lena."

"Well, Lena," she smiled, inclining her head. "Please call me Kara."

Both M'gann and J'onn came out to say hi, embracing Kara and offering a friendly handshake to Lena, neither fully aware of who she was. Which was a nice change of pace for the public’s attention weary Luthor. The conversation moved along easily. Kara talking about growing up in Midvale. How difficult it was being the new kid after being adopted by her then god parents Eliza and Jeremiah when she was 11 following her the death of her parents who had been killed in a car crash. Their conversation meandered on, talking about their college years, Kara pulling up an old picture Eliza had sent her of hot pink hair and rocker tees and tight pants. Lena shared how much of a dork she was and how it wasn't until she was much older when she finally donned the tight business dresses and tailored custom suits. 

Soon it was time to go, and Lena asked if Kara would like to do this again. A quick yes, and they now had a standing lunch date on Wednesday. Lena having fallen in love with the warm apricot salad.

Slowly their friendship began to bloom as did the share attraction. Subtle flirting here, a fleeting glance there, and touches that seem to linger a moment too long.

Before long they are leaning carefully into their first kiss. It was unplanned as first kisses often are, a romantic comedy on Netflix, pizza and pot stickers. Two bodies snuggled in close, green eyes, glancing side long at soft glossy lips. Neither of them are quite sure, giggles turned into pillowed lips, pressed together pushing and pulling, before breaking away, panting heavily, as foreheads rest against the other. 

They share many more kisses, but soon things begin to stall. As pressed lips start to lead nowhere. Kara, for whatever reason, always temper them just as things are heating up.

"Why do you do that?" Lena askes one evening after another gentle rebuff, that leaves her omega keening.

"Do what?"

"Pull away as things start to get heated?"

"Do I?" Kara asks, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Kara," Lena's voice is small and hurt by the alpha's poor attempts at evasion.

"I'm sorry," Kara answers quietly, looking down at her hands, voice timid. "I really like you, and I don't want to move too fast and mess this up."

"You’re afraid of messing this up?" Lena asks, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes! Or course! You are amazing and smart. You care and are putting your money where your mouth is, working hard to change how people view you. Everything about you, the good and the bad, draws me in. You have no idea how much I want you," Kara says, punctuating her word with a soft passion filled kiss. "Please, don’t get me wrong, I think sex, is wonderful, but I’ve learned, the hard way, that it isn't a foundation to build a relationship on, and I really want what I have with you to be unbreakable."

Lena stares at Kara for a long while, eyes absorbing the sincerity in Kara gaze. So focused and intent. Lena had never met an alpha like Kara before, someone who didn't give into their baser instincts, or follow conventional norms. 

"I want you to." Lena smiles softly, pressing their lips back together. “You challenge my notions, Miss Danvers. All the things I think are normal you blow out of the water so casually like they don’t matter. I’ve come to trust you, something that doesn’t come easy to me. So, I want this to last too,” Lena sighs, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder, letting the alpha pull her close. "Let's watch a movie. I noticed they have "Leading lady" on Prime."

"The one with…"

"Yep."

And so they exist like this. Snuggles and passionate kisses, tempered and denied as the heat between them rises. 4 weeks in and they are both balls of tightly wound sexual tension that boils over one day after playing paintball for Alex's birthday. Lena nearly choking on her water when Kara peels the long sleeved overall from her body, tying the arms around her waist, revealing a beater tank, and glistening sweat slick skin and perfect muscles. Her mind glitches for a second, as she cunt muscles clench.

Later that day Lena decides to take matters into her own hands.

She strikes while Kara is working, eating a Pan au chocolat at the dining table in Lena’s penthouse, waiting for her to shower and get ready for the second part of Alex's birthday celebration, dinner and bowling at Lucky Strike.

"Baby," Lena calls casually, drawing the alpha's attention. 

Kara looks up and her mouth instantly drops open, the bite of pastry falling out.

"Fuck," Kara breathes, eyes widening, and mouth dry at the wet expanse of flawless pale skin. "So... tiddies, ugh pretty." The alpha stumbles watching as Lena stalks closer, hips swaying, breast round with pert nipples, straining against the cool air of the AC.

She straddles the alpha's lap, the table's edge biting into her spine, forcing Kara to shift her seat back making proper room for Lena as blue eyes rake down towards the manicure thatch of hair between creamy white thighs.

"Like what you see, baby?" Lena purrs seductively into a blushing ear before biting the lobe causing the alpha to buck beneath her.

"Fuck!" Kara says grabbing Lena's hips stilling them from grinding down into her.

"You think you can handle what I've got, pretty girl?" Kara growls.

"Yes," Lena whimpers, surprised and aroused by the sudden shift in Kara's demeanor. The confidence and dominance in the alpha’s tone.

"You sure you want this?" Kara asks. Shifting back to her Kara, looking tenderly into green eyes asking permission from her.

"Yes," Lena breathes, pulling the alpha in for a deep and hungry kiss. "I need you so bad, wreck me for anyone else."

Kara smiles wide and arrogant and causes a flood of arousal to coat the alpha’s crotch. Lazy like Sunday morning, Kara reaches down, knuckles nudging against Lena’s sex, gathering up Lena’s jucies. A shiver runs down Lena’s spine at the throaty moan as Kara’s mouth wraps around her fingers, tasting Lena for the first time.

“You taste so good, baby,” And without warning, Kara grabs possessively at Lena's ass pulling the omega flush against her, and in one fluid motions Kara stands guiding Lena’s legs to wrap around her, crashing their lips together, as Kara leads them to Lena’s bedroom.

"That feels so good, baby," Kara pants between kisses, as Lena grinds down over her ruined crotch. "Keep doing that, show me how bad you want it?"

"Fuck," Lena moans, turned on by the dirty talk from her normally gentle alpha.

Kara sinks down to her knees as Lena continues to grind into her laddered six pack abs. With a low growl Kara stills Lena's grinding, kissing along the omega's neck nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Pulling moans and whines as Kara travels down to her breast.

"Please," Lena pleads, as the alpha, lavishing her breasts with love bites, rolling the pebbled peak with her tongue or fingers, sucking roughly at each throttled moan. Lena's head drops back as arousal continues to flood her empty cunt.

Lena's field of focus narrows to every wet kiss and playful nip, that Kara places on her skin in Kara’s slow descent to where Lena wants her most. Kissing along her stomach biting tenderly at the skin, claiming every inch, guiding Lena's legs over her shoulder, settling in finally between the omega's thighs.

Pausing for a moment to check in, Lena nodded frantically, scratching as Kara's scalp as the alpha dives in. Lena groans, wanton the moment Kara's tongue swipes through her drenched folds, falling on her back, when Kara moans against her clit.

"Please," Lena pleads as Kara circles her clit. "More, baby"

"Tell me what you need," Kara says, planting kisses on Lena's trembling thighs.

"Fingers, two." Kara sinks in, clamping over her clit moaning and flicking over the pearl in time with her fingers.

Writhing as the coil in her belly continues to tighten, body shivering as she moves closer and closer over the edge.

"Yes, baby," she pants as the alpha speeds up, thrusting roughly into her. Without warning she comes, body arching screaming Kara's name, juices flooding Kara’s greedy mouth and the alpha guides her through her orgasm.

Barely sated, Lena pulls Kara's lips back to her, moaning as Kara's tongue invades her mouth, still coated in Lena's flavor. "Off," Lena commands breathless as Kara kisses her cheeks, licking up the lobe of her ear, causing the omega's fingers to fumble with the buttons on Kara’s shirt, giving up with an impatient growl ripping the garment open. Moving on to remove Kara's pants as the Alpha scrapes her teeth over the spot where a mating bite would go, causing Lena to shudder in response. 

"Ready?" Kara asks, while guiding Lena to her back, pressing feather light kisses to Lena’s jaw. Lena nods. “You need to say it.”

“Yes, please baby, fuck me.” 

Lining her cock to Lena’s entrance Kara slowly pushes in.

"You're so big," Lena pants as the first inch of the alpha’s cock sinks in.

"I got you, just relax for me," Kara said, tenderly kissing her neck as she slowly works herself into Lena's warmth. "So tight so perfect,' Kara murmurs and Lena feels her body open further from the praise.

Kara finally bottoms out, both of them moaning at the feel. 

"Ready?" Kara asks again, her body vibrating with barely contained need.

"Fuck me, please Kara fuck me."

And Kara does, hard and fast, Lena mewling at how good Kara feels. The wet sounds of their vigorous coupling, obscene, Kara panting in her ear, Lena scratching over the alpha's back, lost in the pounding the alpha is delivering.

"Harder, baby" Lena grunts, digging her heels into Kara’s ass. 

With a roar Kara hauls Lena up, to straddle her lap, still buried deep in Lena's cunt. "Hold on," Kara growls before rutting into Lena, finger digging firmly into the omega's hips, leveraging and controlling the omega's movements as her thrusts begin to become hurried and unfocused. "You close?" Kara asks snaking a hand down to Lena's clit, rubbing furiously over the bud.

"Yes, yes, YES," She screams as she comes, cunt clamping like a vice around Kara's shaft, pulling a strangled moan from the alpha as she comes hard inside the omega.

"That was amazing," Kara breathes, laying them back down. A sated tangle of sweaty limbs. 

"Definitely worth the wait," Lena agrees nuzzling in close to Kara's neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos help feed the creative fire.
> 
> -A


	4. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a question. Does Lena have the right answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO-monophobic = homophobia, ABO AU style  
> Dignity Week = Pride Week
> 
> Head up: This chapter has Pegging, both the mention of as well as the act. So if it is not your cup of tea, you may want to skip it.

It had been on Kara's mind for a sometime now. A secret she wanted to share, that had been eating away at her. The tight fear of rejection and the possibility of this being the deal breaker in a relationship that made her so crazy happy she feared losing Lena. It had gotten worse when Lena asked her to move in together. To share space with each other and make waking up together a daily occurrence. 

Kara had hesitated, and it nearly broke her heart seeing the way Lena's eyes became guarded at her request for more time. But she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the omega, make a few babies, and build a home together. The kind that her adoptive mother, Eliza and second husband J'onn had after Jeremiah had left, after getting sucked in by bad debts and very poor choices.

But it scared her, the thought of losing Lena to something she wanted but that went against all the norms of what an Alpha did and didn't do. Not that Kara normally let others dictate how she lived her life, but this was Lena. Her Lena or who she wanted to be hers.

She didn't think Lena would care, not given some of the kinks she shared after a rowdy round of sex. Lena enjoyed being topped, liked having Kara take control, and Kara enjoyed it too. She liked taking care of her omega, loved the sweet noises those plump lips would make as Kara teased and touched her. It was music to the normally soft and loving alpha's ears. But this would introduce a different dynamic, Kara wasn't sure would fly in their sex life. And she wanted to share everything with Lena, even her most vulnerable side.

It's not that she meant to keep it from Lena for this long. But a month turned too fast into 8 and she still hadn't mustered the courage. Lena’s offer created a deadline, a ticking time bomb of sorts whose detonation felt like it was the moment she told Lena her secret.

It had been two days since Lena’s offer to move in, barely talking and avoiding trying to figure out how to voice what was on her mind, failing miserably as the fear within her swelled. Not wanting to prolong what might be the end, she dialed the only person she knew would understand. The one who introduced Kara to it all. Veronica Sinclair. Someone she cared about and deeply trusted. Her first and only alpha lover.

"Kara Danvers!" Roni exclaimed the moment Kara entered her home, pulling her into a big bear hug in greeting.

"Hey, Roni," Kara said, chuckling at the still flamboyant nature of her oldest and dearest friend. "Still looking as fabulous as ever."

"Of course! My dear," Roni intoned, posing like a supermodel, smiling brilliantly. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, moving towards the kitchen.

"Do you have any of that lemonade Mercy makes?"

“Yes, she just made a new batch last night. My girl takes such good care of me." Roni preened. “Would you like the  _ hard _ version or the  _ vanilla  _ one?” She asked holding up a decanter and jug. 

"Plain please," Kara requests, laughing at the pout Roni flashes her.

"No fun."

"Sorry, not sorry." Kara shrugs with no remorse as the other alpha moves to pour her a glass.

They catch up for a while, Kara talking about her job at Catco, and how the Content Director, Jane, was letting Kara do minor layups from time to time to see how well she could organize and task projects, when the reporter had no article pending. It was Kara’s dream to become the Content Director. The current one was getting older, and none of the current under staff in her opinion really wanted the job. But Kara did and made sure she was making herself useful. 

Roni talked about how her show Lemonade was going to be changing, becoming more substance less glitzy. She was getting too old for that shit and wanted to make it something that got people talking. She also wanted to ask Mercy to marry her.

“That is beautiful,” Kara exclaimed, when Roni showed her the engagement ring she picked out. A simple single setting with a princess cut yellow diamond. “I think Mercy will love it.”

“Yeah, how did a flamboyant fuck like me land such a poised hottie like her?” Roni asked, playfully, using the term an old hater from her show had used in a comment. Which being the bad ass, Roni is, she made it her own by using it to describe herself on her show and garnering a small legion of other Flamboyant Fuckers. But that was Roni, open and unafraid. 

“Because you saw her, and she saw you. At least that’s what you told me?” Kara teased. 

“Fuck you, Danvers!” lightly punching Kara in the shoulder. As they both started laughing.

“Not anymore, FF. Not anymore,” Kara said, wiping tears from her eyes. 

“So,” Roni began, her voice taking on a more serious and subdued tone as the laughter began to die down. “What really brings you to my doorstep?" Roni asks, aware that something important was on Kara’s mind. "Obviously not for a roll in the sheets, since you're in love with Lena, and Mercy would castrate me. Though she is fond of you."

"I want to talk to Lena about pegging," Kara says, taking a sip of lemonade.

"And you're worried that Lena will reject you like Siobhan did," Roni deduced, taking a sip from her own glass. 

"Yeah,” Kara admits quietly, looking down at her glass. “I thought we were going to get married. But her reaction hurt so much, calling me disgusting and unnatural. What if Lena acts the same way? I love her Roni, I don’t think I can handle that rejection from her." 

Roni frowned, remembering how messed up Kara was when it happened. How rough the sex had been as Kara worked through her feelings. She couldn’t begin to imagine what it would be like with Lena. The way Kara talked about her voice was always so soft and filled with awe. 

"What is the rush though?"

"She wants to move in together."

"Oh!" Roni's eyes widened. "That is…."

"Serious.” Kara finishes for her. “Yeah, and I want to, but I don't want to have to deny myself this and I've tried to bring it up, but I rationalized that because we weren’t living together, there was no urgency to bring it up. I would go home and take care of my own needs. But moving in, it's a big step, and at some point I want to marry her. But I also need this too."

"You know what my advice is going to be," Roni says, placing a comforting hand to Kara's shoulder. "It’s the same advice that ended your relationship with Siobhan. But you have to be honest. And like last time, I'll be here to help you pick up those pieces. But have some faith in Lena. From what you've told me, that omega is kinky as fuck," Roni teases, causing Kara to laugh appreciatively. "Maybe she is kinky enough to explore this with you."

"Maybe," Kara agreed as Roni moved the conversation along to less serious things.

Lena stands outside Kara's door, wringing her hands, playing the brief conversation she had with Kara over and over in her mind. The direct tone, and short to the point sentences causing alarm bells to go off. As her fears of abandonment get the better of her. A part of her she had yet shared with Kara. Leaning against the opposite wall staring at the door, while a feeling of dread clawed up her spine, trying to marshal her courage. She had gone to Sam after she had hung up with Kara, telling her about how guarded Kara had seemed when she had asked the alpha to move in with her. It had taken every ounce of will she had to not begin a fear induced death spiral. Sam had listened, well aware of Lena's unpleasant history with her family, pointing out how it made little sense, this sudden change in Kara’s demeanor. Kara was the most open person Sam had ever met, often telling Lena how lucky she was to have found someone so even keeled and unafraid. Unconcerned to show off her vulnerable side. But Lena knew what a wall felt like. Having first hand experience with her step mother, Lillian. She hadn't realized how much she relied on Kara's open and easy confidence. How it had in such a short time become something that was stalwart and steady.

She couldn’t stay out here any longer, not with the way Kara’s neighbor Mr. Tanaka was looking at her. So, taking a deep breath, and using her key, bracing herself for the fallout.

"Hey, Lee, I got all your favorites," Kara says, gesturing to the coffee table, laid out with a few of Lena’s favorites from the Greek place nearby. "Would you like some wine?" Kara asked, keeping herself busy in the kitchen.

Lena stares at the alpha's back, a frown forming at the absence of Kara's bright smile followed by a deep kiss and warm hug. Causing the swirling fear to solidify slightly. 

"Yes, please," she says in a small voice, moving to settle in her usual spot on the couch. Unaware of how Kara stiffens at her tone.

Silently Lena watches as Kara pads over, placing a glass of white before her. Kara’s gaze averted away. Following as Kara sits on the chair across from her. 

They ate in silence, Lena just picking at her Greek salad or a falafel. Casting careful glance Kara’s way. As Kara picks at her gyro, pulling it apart, too nervous to eat.

“Perhaps trying to eat first was a bad idea,” Kara mumbles under her breath realizing that neither of them had really touched their food. “Lena,” Kara tries, clearing her throat, moving to sit close but leaving a sizable gap between them. 

"Lena, I want to… share something…. with you," Kara begins her voice stuttering, fidgeting with her glasses and avoiding Lena's stare. Worse case scenarios start to tick by in Lena’s mind, like a zoetrope.

"You know Veronica Sinclair.” Lena did, she is the out of this world host of that show Kara likes watching on YouTube called Lemonade, that talks openly about different kinks and sexual orientations.

"What about her?" Lena asks, confused that Kara would bring her up right now. 

"We… kinda were together for a time.."

Lena's mind blinks. She had never thought of herself as AO-monophobic, the whole same on same thing, wasn't that big of a deal. She thought it empowered people to own one's sexuality and donates heavily to the various foundations, even funding nationally a number of safe houses for teens whose parents had kicked them out. During Dignity Week, L-corp sponsored a float that a number of her employees decorated every year. So it was truly shocking when she blurted."But she's an alpha," In a very judgemental tone.

She watched as Kara’s face contorts like she had been hit.

"You want to leave me for her?" Lena asks as her voice broke, as realization dons.

“No, that is the last thing I want, I love you. Roni and I are just really good friends now. We’ve always been there for each other. First as roommates in college, then as best friends and eventually lovers. She’s just the only one I can talk to about this. She helped me get through a really low point in my life, one that even Alex doesn't know about. More importantly, she is madly in love with her girlfriend.”

“Does she know you better than I do?” Lena asks, fear tightening around her heart.

“Yes,” Kara agrees. “We’ve known each other for a while. But,” Kara said, looking in Lena’s eyes, and tucking the omega’s hair behind her ear. “I want you to know me best and build a forever with you.”

“Then, what’s this about Kara?” Lena asks carefully.

"I want to talk about pegging. Anal on an alpha," Kara explains quickly at Lena’s bewildered expression.

"I know what that is,” Lena says, waving her hand dismissively, seeing Kara flinch at her words. “I’m sorry,” she exhales, taking the alpha’s hand and cupping it to her face. “I am just really relieved you aren’t leaving me.”

"I never want to leave you," Kara says tenderly. "I want to grow old with you. But I was scared you wouldn’t want this," Kara says, moving her hand between them. "No longer want us, because of…. what I want."

"You mean pegging?"

"Yes, It's something I enjoy doing, that I want to do with you. But I was afraid because other omega's I've been with…"

Lena understands. Caressing her girlfriend's face, guiding it gently to look at her. "I love you Kara Danvers, and I would like to explore pegging with you."

"You don't think I’m disgusting?" Kara asks, needing to be sure that Lena didn’t feel that way. 

"No, why would I?" Lena looked at her brows furrowed in confusion. “I love everything about you, and I want to do this with you. Because that will make you happy, and I want to do things that make you happy.”

“I love you so much,” Kara declares fiercely, before crashing their lips together. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck moaning as the alpha’s tongue claims her mouth. Kara’s hands sends searing heat up her back as they glide under Lena’s shirt along her skin. The omega trembles with desire before breaking away to catch their breath. 

"Do you want to…. You know.. now?" Lena asks panting as Kara moves down attacking her neck licking and sucking the spot where a mating bite would go.

"Yes," the alpha hisses, biting Lena's ear. "So much." Lena yelps when Kara lifts her up into her arms guiding Lena's legs to wrap around her waist walking them into her bedroom.

Kara leaves to grab something after setting Lena down on the bed.

"I bought this for us when things started to get more serious," Kara's voice is low and tentative, rough with uncertainty. Pausing before she lifts the lid off of the plain white shoe box, revealing an impressively sized dildo and harness. "It even has a clit stimulator for you." Lifting it from the box to show Lena.

Lena takes it feeling the weight of the silicone in her hand. Arching a surprised brow in Kara's direction.

"Roni is pretty well endowed, we had to work up to it before I could actually take her. Once I could, I wasn't satisfied with anything smaller,” Kara shrugged as she blushed furiously at Lena's surprised expression.

Leaning in close. "Present for me, Alpha," she husked in Kara's ear. Smiling wickedly at how quickly the alpha sheds her clothes to get into position. 

Lena was no anal virgin, especially with Kara. Who was happy to pound Lena’s ass as eagerly as she did her cunt. especially when Lena begged for it. But it was one thing to be on the receiving end, so to speak, than it was not to be. 

Grabbing the special lube from the box she felt a thrill run through her as her mind and libido began to warm to the idea of doing this with her girlfriend. The illicitness of it all exciting her omega. Especially when Kara looks over her shoulder, eyes widened as Lena pumps her hand salaciously up and down the shaft coating it with lube.

Lena's mind raced, trying to remember how Kara had prepared her to take the alpha’s own considerable cock. The gentleness of Kara’s gel coated fingers, the coolness as they traced around her puckered rim. Before slowly sinking in. Her cunt and ass clenching at the memories of the way Kara took care of her. Now it was her turn, as she moved her own gel coated fingers she was surprised at how responsive Kara's asshole was to her ministrations, easily giving way to the intrusion.

"My god, Kara," she groaned at how quickly she could dip three fingers in. "You're so ready for me." Shivering at the new implications those words brought with them smiling at the shudder that raced through Kara in response. 

"Yes, baby only for you." Kara breathed reaching back to intertwine their fingers. "Now please, fuck me, I need you so bad."

Carefully Lena lines her cock with Kara asshole, pushing in, feeling the clit stimulator press against her, moving slowly, overwhelmed by the building pressure on her clit as the shaft sinks further in. Loving the way Kara moans as bit after bit of red silicone disappears into her lovers ass. Pausing when Kara squeezes her hip, their signal for pause.

"Slow at first, okay," Kara pants looking over her shoulder to catch Lena's eye.

"Okay, you'll tell me what you want, right?"

"I will, Lena, I promise."

And she did, Kara was just as vocal here while Lena thrusted into her as when it was Kara taking care of her. Praising the omega at how well she was doing,whimper out how good she was making her feel. Though Kara was the one beneath her it was Kara who was still very much in control, and Lena omega keened at that. The odd juxtaposition of fucking her alpha, while being ordered about. Left Lena with a heady surreal feeling, that she found thrilled her just as much as when it was Kara pounding into her, fucking her various holes. Whispering words of praise or dirty filthy things that Lena loved to hear. But only from Kara. .

"Ground into me, baby," Kara said, and when Lena does she feels it in her clit, pulling a moan from her lips as Kara pushes back into her, making Lena toes curl. 

"Faster, baby, make me feel it for days," those words were like a primal wash over Lena’s mind, calling to a part of her that made her want to claim the alpha beneath her. She began to move as though in rut, grunting and growing against Kara’s ear. Then clamping her mouth over Kara’s mating spot, worrying her teeth against the skin. She could feel the burn in her ass and thighs as she pounded into Kara. The alpha moaning and panting out words with no coherent thought. Lena relished the pull as Kara gripped the cock in her ass followed by the push against Lena’s clit. 

“Baby,” Kara whimpered. “Please touch…” Lena, happily obliged, gripping the alpha's cock a hot weeping meat in her hands. 

"I got you," Lena murmured in Kara's ear, listening to the whines and moans figuring out the best grasp with the right pressure searching for that sweet groan she learned when she would clench around the alpha shaft as Kara fucked her senseless. 

“Gonna come," Kara moans throttled. “You close?"

"Yes," Lena’s voice is strained, from arousal and exhaustion, her body unused to this kind of exertion "But..” She whines. 

"Come," Kara commands on a growl, and Lena does, her hips stuttering in Kara's ass as Kara falls into her own release, erupting all over her sheets and Lena’s hand, who continues to milk her pumping lazily over Kara’s cock. 

Exhausted, Lena slumps over Kara's back, the alpha, relaxes flat on her belly.

Later when they had showered and changed the bed sheets, both spent and warmly content, Lena’s head resting on Kara’s chest. Lena asks. "How was that?" 

"Perfect," Kara says smiling and kissing Lena's forehead.

"So… does this mean you'll move in with me?'"

"Yes, I would love to."

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you, too" 


	5. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Halloween and just fluffy fluff.
> 
> Happy Halloween!!!

In the five years since Lara had been born, Lena had become a seasoned Halloween party throwing pro. There were orange and green and black pennant garlands hanging from the banisters leading upstairs. Cauldrons scattered here and there filled to the brim with Snickers, Milky Ways, M&M's and Baby Ruth’s. There was a smoking green punch and carrots shaped like fingers stuck in a red colored white almond butter dip. There were cupcakes with fondant witch's hats, Mummy shaped cookies and eyeball cake pops. Pizza rolls and chicken wings and samosa. It was a smorgasbord of finger foods.

Lara's high pitched joyous squeals sounds from outside as her nanny, Nia, dressed as a witch, chases her around the backyard. Lena smiles at how happy her little girl is staying just out of Nia’s reach, dressed as Raggedy Ann. Lena watches with a slight frown as Lara begins peeling her costume off. First, goes her wig, followed by the ripping off her red and white striped stockings and finally her dress. 

" _ At least she hasn't wiped her face off _ ." Lena thinks to herself. At five, Lara had the basic cognition of a child of three and was roughly the size of a smaller child of four. Whose natural disposition was happy and loving, but it rarely took much for Lara to get easily flustered and overwhelmed. Often lashing out because of it.

"I think someone is hungry," Eliza says, bringing a whimpering baby boy over to Lena, whose body automatically begins to ache in response to her baby's plaintive cries

"Killi cry!" Lara exclaims running into the house coming to check on her baby brother like the dutiful older sister she is.

"Yes, sweet girl," Lena smiles, holding out her hand for Lara to hold and walking with her over to the couch.

"J'onn and I will finish setting up," Eliza offers, leaning down to kiss Lara gently on the head.

"Thanks, Mom," Lena says, reaching out and squeezing the other omega's hand in thanks.

"Of course, dear," Eliza murmurs, leaning down to kiss Lena on her head, causing Lena to softly blush at the tenderness of her mother-in-law.

"Killi Boo," Lara groans, gently pawing at Lena's breast because her mother was taking too long. "Killi cry. Killi no cry."

"Okay, love," Lena says, helping Killian to suckle at her breast. Once her mother and brother are settled, Lara snuggles in and carefully starts to play with Lena's hair twirling it round and round her tiny fingers watching her brother with rapt attention.

"The Danvers-Olsen family is at the door," comes a jovial female voice after a soft ascending chime.

"Thanks Hope," Nia says, just as Lara jumps up yelling "Ody and Brea!" causing her baby brother to grow fussy from the sudden noise.

"Hey sis," Alex says, coming up dressed as Milla Jovovich from Resident evil. "Brody, Brenna… Stop running." Alex suddenly growls in warning that her children, dressed as Ruff Nutt and Tuff Nutt, summarily ignore. "Sorry, I swear those two are going to break something."

"Not in this house," Lena reminds her sister-in-law.

"Right.." Alex nods watching as Lara bumps into a table full of knick-knacks causing it to shimmy harmlessly on stabilizers. 

"How is the little omega?" Kelly asks, coming up to stroke Killi's baby fuzz dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

"Ready for a nap," Lena replies, getting up to head to their master bedroom. "I'll see you guys in a few."

***************** 

Winn and James, dressed as War Machine and Ironman, are speaking animatedly with J’onn and Eliza, when Lena finally rejoins the party, dressed in her Olaf costume that Lara had picked out. Selma, James and Winns' daughter, is a dead ringer for the Moana costume she is wearing. 

"Mama," Lara cries, coming up to Lena. The little girl's body slightly folds in, holding her hands to her ears as the volume in the room increases as Brody and Brenna and Selma head outside to play on the jungle gym.

"Come on, love," Lena pulls Lara up into her arms and carries her back up the stairs, just as Brainy, Nia's mate, is announced at the door. "But you have to be quiet, okay."

"Killi sleep." Lara understands and buries her face into Lena's neck, sucking on the ridges of her mother's mating bite. "Lala boo?" the little girl whines softly.

"First, let's put in your special ears, and then you can have boo. Okay, love?"

"Kay."

Kara arrives just as Mercy and Ronny, carrying a sleeping Delia, come walking up to the door.

"Hey," Kara says, keeping her voice low. "I'm glad you guys could make it." Kara replies leaning into cheek kiss Mercy and then Ronny as she awkwardly carries the large box containing the jack-o'-lantern cake.

"Delia couldn't stop talking about 'Big party, big party,'" Mercy says, her tone serious, but her eyes teasing. "Wanting to be Star Brite because of all the bright colors. Obviously, she is Ronny's daughter.” Mercy stands back, sweeping her hand up and down beside Ronny who is wearing a bright green faux fur coat over an equally bright orange dress. While Mercy was dressed in black jeans and black button-down shirt. 

"I heard about Leslie," Kara says, talking about Delia's mother, who recently lost her battle with breast cancer. "How is Delia taking it?"

"Well, enough," Ronny explains. "She doesn't really understand. She still thinks her mom will come back, and so we don't really push the subject. But sometimes she wakes up crying for her. Mercy goes into her room and sings her favorite song and the world is alright again."

"That's sweet," Kara oohs as Mercy opens the door for her.

"Kara," J'onn calls, coming over to grab the cake from her arms and taking it into the kitchen. Just as Sam and Ruby dressed as Luigi and Mario, arrive, while Lena comes from upstairs. 

"Here, why don’t we take Delia upstairs," Nia offers, coming up to Ronny.

“Yes, that would be divine,” Ronny agrees, shifting Delia more comfortably in her arms.

******************** 

"How is she?" Kara asks coming up behind Lena wrapping her arms around her mate.Pressing a soft kiss to her mating mark and sending a small shiver down Lena spine causing the omega to melt further into Kara’s embrace.

"Okay, she needed boo more than usual, to help her calm down," Lena says, absent-mindedly rubbing her aching breasts.

"Perhaps it’s too much for her," Kara says, looking to the second floor toward their room where both of their children were napping.

Lena nods. "A new baby brother and all her favorite people in her house. Our little girl is probably overexcited. But, once all the bigger kids head out for trick or treating, it will just be her and Delia, and will be lovies and watching Peppa pig."

"Maybe we can also open the pool, and I can take them swimming before all the bigger kids get back. A special treat. I told Ronny to bring Delia's swim clothes, just in case,"

"Good idea! Lara, loves when you take her swimming."

"I know, babe," Kara says, pressing a soft kiss to Lena's lips. "I better get into my costume before the boss gets up."

"I left it in the downstairs guest room."

"You're the best."

"Never forget it." Lena playfully threatens the smiling alpha.

"Never, my love." Kara breaths, leaning in to kiss Lena again….

"Eww…." Comes a chorus of children's voices.

"Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara," Sam teases. "Not in front of the children."

"Yeah," Brody pipes up.

"Okay, okay," Kara surrenders murmuring under her breath ' _ Tough crowd _ ' and heads off to change.

"Oh, my god, Kara! What are you?" Ronny asks, teasing her friend mercilessly.

"Hey," Kara scowls over at her oldest friend. Defending her choice by saying, "Lara, pick it out for me."

"In that case, it was an excellent choice," Ronny rectifies, eyes softening, looking completely serious.

"Exactly. Speaking of Lara, I'm going to check on our little rascals."

"Check on mine while you are at it," Ronny calls after Kara who responds with a thumbs up.

"Jeju!" Lara squeals, hurtling herself into Kara's arms the moment she sees the big yellow smiling emoji she picked out for Kara to wear.

"Hey, beautiful," Kara murmurs, kissing her daughter's cheek before blowing a raspberry against the giggling girl's skin.

"Me too," Delia says, pawing the air for Kara to pick her up and give her kisses. Kara grabs them, pining both girls to the bed, kissing and setting raspberries to giggling bellies as peals of laughter fill the air.

"Are your special ears on?" Kara asks when she is done, crouching down low, gliding her finger carefully along the ridge of Lara's ear. Feeling the gentle calming hum they emit to damping the loud noises. "Who's ready to party?" Kara stands as two small body's head towards the door. "Hold on you two, let me get Killi and then we'll go down together. Hey little man," Kara coos, pulling her smiling son close and nuzzling into his soft skin.

Kara settles Killi securely in the crook of her right arm as Lara latches on to the outer curve of her costume as Delia holds her daughter's hand.

The party is in full swing when Kara and children come down. Lara makes a bee-line to Lena and Delia to Ronny, who lifts her daughter high in the air.

"A smiling emoji huh?" Alex says, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Lara picked it out," Kara bristles playfully at the jab, smiling as Lara sits happily in Lena's arms and twirling her mother's hair.

"Lena really outdid herself this year. The house looks fantastic," Alex says, waving her hand around at the various decorations. "But what is Lara supposed to be?"

"Raggedy Ann, I believe." Kara says scrunching her nose realizing Lara was only dressed in her underclothes.

"Well, at least she didn't wipe her face," Alex chuckles gently patting her sister on the back so as not to jostle her relaxing nephew. "How are those dampeners Lena and I made?"

“Wonderful, she doesn't wear them in the house usually, but when things get too loud, she lets us know. Nia says it's really helping to keep her calm when they go out for outings and such. Strange crowds don't seem to fluster her as quickly as they used to.”

"You know," J'onn says, coming up besides Kara. "I haven't had my daily Killian fix yet. Why don't you let me take him while you go and mingle with your guests?"

Killian barely wakes as he is shuffled over to grandpa. The little omega's soft gurgles settling easily into a gentle purr.

"Thanks, Papa bear," Kara says, leaning over to quickly peck J'onn cheek.

The day settles as the older kids along with their parents get ready to do some trick or treating. Lena and Kara are already on the couch as Lara and Delia play with Lara’s Peppa Pig toys with the show playing softly in the background.

"I'd say tonight was a success, " Lena murmurs, absent-mindedly playing with Kara's fingers.

"Hmm," The alpha intones, eyes closed, listening to the sound of their daughter playing. The rushed sounds of kids pulling harried parents out into the night and the sound of trick or treaters as Eliza and J'onn man the door. Killian is tucked safely into his crib, belly full and mind dancing with dreams. While Nia and Brainy play Rummikub with Ronny and Mercy. "Yeah," she finally agrees, resting her head on Lena's "Happy Halloween."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I just dropped the trailer for my podcast, Inner Voice Ramblings with Ayaka Spencer. Where I will first talk about my experiences as I participate in my first NaNoWrimo. Check it out for now on [ Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/6Lvm1G050mW9BqS3z4oRmq/tagged/me)
> 
> If you have any questions you'd like to know message me in the comments or on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/postscriptayaka/tagged/me)

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at my [tumblr](http://postscriptayaka.tumblr.com).
> 
> Where I now post my brainstorming maps for upcoming chapters and one shots. Hopefully you can read my handwritten scribbles. Un-apologetically low tech. 
> 
> And if you are looking for a beta please hit me up. I always love the chance to hone my skills and help other writers get their stories out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, A


End file.
